


Alex Fierros Amazing Adventure!

by AzureFlare



Series: Magnus Chase and The Fabulous Alex-iverse [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: And I'll LIKE it there, Comedy, Demigods, Euphemisms, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I meant oh god yes about the euphemisms, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, NOt about the drug, Oh God Yes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Sad Magnus, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFlare/pseuds/AzureFlare
Summary: Alex, Magnus and a whole bunch of others have an amazing adventure, all because Alex refused to return a magical weapon he borrowed.Sorry, I'm bad at summaries!





	1. The Exciting Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Comment and Kudos!

Alex awoke to a familiar sensation, a sort of sixth sense he had picked up from his time on the streets. He took note that he had mentally referred to himself as him. Guess he was a boy today. At least for now.

He rolled over and stretched, then started when he saw a figure move beside him. It took Alex three seconds of panic to realize it was the sleeping figure of his boyfriend and fellow demi-god and Einherjar, Magnus Chase. 

He was still asleep, his handsome face smooth and relaxed as he breathed very gently. He never snored, which was lucky, otherwise, Alex would have kneed him in the crotch by now. Well. More so than he usually did when Magnus made a fool of himself. Like the time he thought deodorant wasn't important enough to run out of breakfast for, or the time he had made the mistake of telling an angry and tired Alex to 'smile'.

Magnus had never, ever, ever made that mistake again. Alex smiled and gently stroked the face of his love as he slept. Only once, of course, but he still did. Magnus's blonde hair wasn't as long as it had been when they first met after Magnus first had to cut it, Alex had decided he liked it shorter, and Magnus could not give less of a flying monkey about it, so Alex got his way. 

Alex sighed, knowing that even the best moments had to end. It was because reality never truly stood still. Something was always happening, or nothing was never occurring. He shook these thoughts out of his mind and went to shower. He had fallen asleep wearing one of Magnuses shirts. It was slightly baggy, not that Magnus was fat, he was just taller and more broad-shouldered than Alex.

It was quick work to strip and step into his large shower, turning on the hot water and just letting it rinse over him for a while as he sighed. He was enjoying the peace. True, Alex loved change. A change was the blood of the world, it kept it fresh and alive. Change is good! But even so, the little slices of tranquility were something Alex cherished.

He quickly scrubbed off, making sure to get any scent of body odor or sweat of his skin. Although Alex was meant to be a Viking warrior demi-god, who loved bloodbaths and weapons, he had always found bad hygiene to be a pet peeve of his. Magnus had decent hygiene, for a teenage boy who had been homeless before being brought to Valhalla. He still had to be prodded every so often, but Alex was happy to do the prodding. Not a euphemism.

Alex got out, dried off, and dressed in a pair of dark green jeans, and a pink t-shirt. He smiled looking in the mirror and went to wake Magnus up to start their day together.


	2. Waking up Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes Magnus up and they enjoy a short bit of peace together.
> 
> A bit of shameless fluff :D
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comment what you would like to see in future and leaves kudos if you enjoyed :D

Alex woke up Magnus, by jumping onto the bed, on top of Magnus, earning a grunt of surprise from his love, and poking his cheek repeatedly.

"Magnus.Magnus.Magnus. Magnus" 

This continued for quite some time until eventually Magnus yawned and stretched, before wrapping his arms around Alex's waist gently.

"Boy?" he guessed, in the manner of greeting.

Alex laughed and nodded, loving how attuned Magnus had become to his genderfluid nature. He had worried at first that Magus had only loved one of his gendered forms, but Magnus's attitude and treatment of him in either gender had quickly set those fears and anxieties to rest.

Magnus stretched, his slim but muscular body warm and stiff from the gentle oblivion of sleep. Rarely, Magnus would awake before Alex, and that was something he took great pleasure with whenever it happened.

It had only happened about 3 times in the entirety of their relationship, which had been going strong for around 9 months now. Of course, when you have eternity, or at least until Ragnarok, milestones became much, much bigger and much more plentiful.

Magnus smiled at him gently, showing pristine white teeth.

"Good morning, then, boyfriend" he grinned, wrapping his arms around Alexs shoulder in a gentle hug. Alex hugged back, smiling at the moment. Magnus could be quite the romantic when he wanted to.

Usually when he had done something idiotic, like lit Alex's curtains on fire. Or the time he was 'absolutely sure the dragons are asleep'. 

Alex smiled, a green hair falling over his eyes, and moved slightly backward when Magnus released him. Magnus was only wearing his boxers, and Jack in pendant form. Sure, Alex had pointed out wearing a necklace in bed made Magnus look like a douche, but Magnus had countered by saying, that when Alex could use his body as a weapon and give Magnus time to escape or prepare to fight back, then he could make comments on Magnus weapon or fashion choices.

Getting up, Magnus scratched his back and made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and performed his own early morning rituals. About five minutes later, he peeked his head out with a blush, and Alex smirked, tossing him a pair of jeans, and a white shirt, with socks and underwear. Magnus nodded in gratitude and slipped back, closing the door behind himself again.

Alex laughed and shook his head. Magnus could be such a dork sometimes. Luckily he had Alex to keep him from somehow accidentally tripped and pushing himself and the entirety of Hotel Valhalla into Ginnungagap.

Soon, Magnus was showered, dry and dressed, and he came out, and smiled, looking a lot more awake. He was ready to start the day.

Alex smiled and stood up, taking the hand offered to him, and together, the pair set off to get breakfast.

As they walked, Alex couldn't help but smile at his life. It had been so rough such a little while ago, and now it was amazing. Even though Alex wasn't sure if he should thank any specific deity, he knew for a fact that if anyone was, in fact, looking over them, that whoever it was was smiling at him right now.


End file.
